Remia
Power level and Aura Remia has a power level of 550,000,000. The second highest in the series. her aura color is blinding sparkly gold. When her aura is exerted it causes natural disasters, paranoia among other races, humans die or go crazy. Personality and backstory Remia is the strongest Arch angel in Arkania. She is actually a pet bird of the great one Azura, but she has been given the gift of a angel and human form. The rest of the Arch angels don't have a bird form, they are however made after Remia. Remia is a beautiful angel that leads heaven. She is known as the Arch angel of strength. Remia becomes twisted due to Azura's absence, and develops a mental issue. Eventually, Remia would commit cruel attacks to both the human and demon race, being called She-Devil, which some find ironic. Her goal after her mothers absence, is completely eradication of the demon race and dominion of the humans. Cynthia, as well as Anex are the demons she hates the most, Cynthia because of her slaughter of demons and Anex because she recently killed the 5th Arch angel of love, Mari. Personal info Appearance: Remia is an extremely gorgeous angel with long blonde thundery hair that goes down to her ankles. She wears a white dress, with her sword strapped on the side. Her eyes are gold, and her skin is white. Her height is 5"9 and she weighs 150 lbs. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B | High 6-A in her true bird form Name: Remia, She devil, Little bird Origin: Trinity kingdom Gender: Female Age: 6,009,078 years Classification: Arch angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-High), Healing, Holy Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, Resistance, to Power steal and Possession, Curse Induction, Water Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Mind Manipulation, Fear Induction, with her aura, Power Removal, Statistics Amplification, with Arch angel of strength grace Attack Potency: Planet level (Cable of destroying the planet of Arkania)| At least Planet level (Far stronger than before with a power level of 700 mil). | Multi-Continent level (Still stronger than every other angel and demon except demon overlords, Seraphim angels and Valkyries) Speed: FTL (Can travel to and from heaven in 3 seconds, which is 10 million miles) | FTL (As fast as Raphael). Lifting Strength: Class G+ | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Planet Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Planet level (Unfazed by the attacks from angels and most demons, Can take multiple attacks from Inadu, and Anex) | At least Planet level (Unfazed by the attacks from Anex, who was stronger than her base form) | Multi-Continent level (Regular angels and demons are still unable to pierce her feathers) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range and planetary with light and holy fire). Standard Equipment: Remia's sword Intelligence: High, extremely manipulative, Weaknesses: She is extremely arrogant, also vulnerable to hellfire, but only if the user is on her level. Whenever Remia is at low spiritual power and aura, she reverts to her bird form, which is very fragile in comparison to her angel and Divine Goddess form. * Divine holy rays: Fires light beams from her finger tips, she can use them in a slashing motion, whatever it hits gets cut. * Frame: Allows Remia to phase into another dimension, while to real world is stationary. Whenever she is ready to attack, she phases back, appearing instant in movement for the opponent. *Purifying Atmosphere of Jonah: Remia blows a kiss and the opponent is trapped in a light bubble, anything inside gets atomized by the light particles *Celestial storm of cosmos: Remia creates a planetary storm, clouds made of light, electrical meteors rain down from every direction* *No sell: Remia flicked her fingers and erases any energy blast attack that comes at her *Holy Fire: she can utilize heavenly flames that can vaporize almost anything, negating any type of regen. *Eighted tentacles: creates holy fire around her like an aura. The fire swings wildly like tentacles around her, it can extend as far as she can see, anything hit is vaporized instantly *Remia's judgement: Remia gestures up with her hand, the opponent transforms into a ball of light and fly 5 million miles in the air, she chants " I am the Arch angel of strength.. defiance against me is defying god itself.. oh great spear... pierce thee". She creates a giant light spear in her right hand, the opponent later becomes a bullseye on a floating target made of light, she then throws the spear at them, and the explosion destroys the planet on impact.